The Journey of a LifeTime
by Icepokemon814
Summary: What happens to a group of friends when they are blasted by a ledendary pokemon. Read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

The Transformation

Hey the name's Trevor and this is my experience of a day that would be an experience for anyone. My best friend is Nick he is random and you never know what he will do. My girlfriend is a girl named Christine and man is she hot. I'm about 5'9 and I have brown eyes and a beetles hair cut but with brown hair. Nick he has messy hair and is 5'7 and he has brown eyes too. My girlfriend Christine has blue eyes and long blonde hair.

As I awoke in Sunny shore to my alarm which had three days grace playing on the radio. Today was the start of a journey I will never forget. I had finished my Pokémon journey when I was 14 along with all my other friends. So today I thought it would be good to go for a run with my 6 and only six Pokémon "partners". I ran by the shore and the water was just gorgeous today until out of nowhere the waves began t ripple but it was just my friend Nick on his Floatzel. He came up to me and showed me a weird gadget. "What is that?" I asked him concerned of what it did. "I don't know let's find out!" The weird gadget had a button on it and so we decided to push the button causing it to glow. When the glowing stopped nothing happened yet. "What's up guys?" Asked Christine my girlfriend . "Look what we found we don't know what it does other than glow but it is cool. "Can I see?" Christine questioned. "Sure why not." I told her. Out of nowhere Rayquaza came out of the sky and blasted us with hyper beam KOing us for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened…?

When I awoke from being KOed by a Rayquaza I looked around me surprised I was still on the beach that I had ran on about 4 hours earlier by the looks of the sun. Something was different the trees seemed bigger and Nick's boat also seemed bigger. When I looked at myself I was light and dark blue also cold and about 1 foot tall. When I realized that I was a Glaceon "A Pokémon really that is what I was thinking and then I wondered about Christine and Nick what happened to them? I looked over and then I saw an Espeon and a Vaporeon. I was strangely attracted to the Vaporeon so I decided to talk to the Pokémon. "I was just wondering your name?" I asked the Vaporeon. "Is that you Trevor?" A familiar voice answered and when I told her "Is that you Christine? And then that must be you Nick" I exclaimed surprised by what just happened. When we all figured out that we were evolutions of eevee we did not know how to get back to normal or even what to do. "I have an idea guys lets text someone we trust so that we are not the laughing stocks of the classes we teach now that we are finished with our journeys." I remembered about what would happen. "Sure" Christine told the group. "But who we've got to think." Nick questioned. "I got it we could text Alana! You got her number Christine?" I shouted out. "Yeah I got her number what should we text?' Christine pondered. "Lets text her to come down to the beach and talk to the group of Eevee evolutions because they talk." Nick quickly thought of. "Sure why not we have nothing to lose we are Pokémon the worst that could happen is being captured so are we cool." I told the group trying not to freak out. "Ok time to send the text and hope for the better." Christine said calmly. As we wait at the beach to see if Alana even believed us we decided to go out for a swim. "We are not fire Pokémon so we are fine if we go swimming… Right?" Nick called out randomly. "Sure" Christine said. "K lets do it then." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine

"Hello guys are you here at the beach?" shouted Alana making some of the Starly fly away.

"Yeah we are here just look for us… like a game of hide and seek!" Christine shouted.

"Ok? Then I will look for you guys but just give me a hint!" Alana said confused.

"Well we are close to the ground and we are all together just talk to anything but plants because we could be 3 of them." I shouted.

We were all surprised that she could understand us so we had not lost our ability to speak. Also Alana looked for us she looked in the big areas that we could all fit in.

"Come on guys just tell me where you are!" Alana barely shouted.

"Fine we are the group of Eevee evolutions!" All of us said at once a little scared.

"There you guys are man, what is it like being a Pokémon?" Alana said quietly so that the passing people would not think she was crazy.

"Well it's not as fun as you think it is we barely know what to do." I told her.

"Ok then, I wonders how would we get you back to normal?" Alana pondered. "I got it we could see if the professors can make a machine that will get you guys back to normal but that means we will have make our way to Sandgem Town to meet them all."

"Ok let's do it we have nothing to lose." Nick told Alana.


	4. Chapter 4

Help is on the way

There was no sign of Rayquesa since the hour the group of friends were transformed. Alana was shocked to when she thought of something important that she just had to say.

"You guys might want to tell your parents that you are going to the town because if you don't we all know what's going to happen, you guys get in trouble we can't do anything for all of spring." Alana told us.

"We know, we know" I pointed out in a soft voice.

The whole group of Pokémon the former humans heard a scream but it was Alana and we had no idea what went over her. Out of nowhere she pick me up and hugged me so tight that I could hardly breathe because of my lungs being compressed by her hug.

"Oh you are just so cute" Alana shouted out smiling.

"Can you let me go, please" I yelped out but so soft that I don't know if she heard it from my last breathe of air.

I looked into her eyes to see if she had the dame hazel eyes as she always had but this time I saw that she highlighted her hair and grew at least an inch or two since the last time I saw her.

When she final let me go I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we go leave a note saying we left already instead of having to tell it to them as Pokémon." I said regaining my breath.

"Let's go do it right now so we can get to Sandgem town as quick as possible!" Christine shouted out trying not to forget about the main purpose of having to get back to human.

As the others went to write their letters I decided on doing it on a computer because with paws I did not know how to write. When I got to my room by sneaking in through the window of my room I went to my computer and typed the letter.

After at least an hour of typing with my nose I was finish and printed the paper. As a creep down the stairs of my house there was a creak that caused my parents to investigate what was going on.

"What do I do" I repeated to myself as they closed in.

When they both came to the stairs they thought I was an escaped team galactic Pokémon so they tried to catch me with a net.

About after 15 minutes of running from my parents I was cornered and decided to use an ice attack to freeze my parents and leave the note for them when they thawed out.

Running out the front door of my house all the others were waiting because they place them in their houses and we left in a jog off to Sandgem town.


	5. Chapter 5

To Heart home?

"Off we go to Heart home city!" we chanted as we went along route 213 that would lead to Pastoria City then on up to Heart Home City.

"How much longer?" I gripped.

"You don't look so hot Trevor." Christine pointed out.

"I think it must be the heat." Alana pondered.

"Well that could be the problem because it's about 90 degrees out here!" Nick said after glancing at his watch with a thermometer.

We continued to walk for may be about half an hour on the trails through the trees and marsh areas. When we got to the marsh areas we know that we were at Pastoria City with the great marsh. When we got to Pastoria city it was a little cooler than on the route that made me feel a little better but not one hundred percent.

"Hey you look a little better" Christine shouted out happily.

"Well I feel a little better now that it's cooler." I exclaimed with joy.

"I think you would feel the best if we were a Snow Point City, Trevor" Alana said now understanding what was going on.

"That would be nice to be in Snow Point City right now" I imagined what it would be like.

While I was day dreaming a Lugia came from the sky and mystically teleported us to Snow Point City.

"This feels great!" I exclaimed running around feeling amazing with my Glaceon body.

"Good for you" the others said freezing because they weren't prepared for the sub-zero temperatures.

While running around in the snow I saw that my friends were going to the Pokémon center to warm up. I followed them to the center happily because I did not feel like I was melting.

"Hot chocolate please" Alana asked the Nurse at a desk who was shocked to see travelers not prepared for the old of Snow Point City.

"Sure I would be happy to." The nurse said going to the machine.

"Thank you" Alana thanked as the nurse handed them some hot chocolate.

The five of us sat at a table the other four still trying to warm up from their experience with the sub-zero temps. I just sat there and watched them drink there hot chocolate and eat the food that Alana had brought without even telling us.

"Hey, Trevor, are you ok?" Christine asked me concerned of what I was thinking of.

"Oh yeah I'm ok" I said regaining reality.

"Are you sure you are anti-social today?" Christine asked concerned again.

"Yeah I'm sure I just don't like watching you guys freeze to death while I'm having the time of my life that's all." I said blushing a little because the entire group heard our conversation.

"Well ok, Alana says that we are going to leave the Pokémon center and go back to the routes for getting to Sand Gem town.

We left the Pokémon center and walked down through the trees but this time the others weren't freezing they had bought some snow clothing so they would be fine outside. Just as we left the snow area a mystical light went around Alana and then she transformed into a Flareon and now all of us were Pokémon.

What just happened?" Alana exclaimed seeing that she was the same height as all of us.

"Well you just transformed into a Flareon." Nick pointed out.

"No this can't be" Alana shouted.

"If you don't believe us then look for yourself." Christine said pulling out a mirror from Alana's backpack.

When she looked into the mirror she saw that the group was correct and then started to think of what would happen to a group of Pokémon making their way to Sand Gem town.


	6. Chapter 6

The Problems

"How much longer do we have to look for a cave or some covered place?" Nick cried out from pain of the cold and just complaining from the physical labor.

"I don't know Nick can you cut the complaining out or I will kill you." I told Nick annoyed from the complaining.

"Oh come on you don't have to kill him he just is asking a question" Alana said in joking tone.

"Hey look it's a nice place for cover" Christine shouted with joy.

"Ok let's set up camp here, tomorrow will be better we are at the base of Mont. Cornet." I said glad yet annoyed of not making it further across the mountain.

"Look at the eevee evolution group right there" whispering to a blond hair man typing on his computer.

"Ok let's try to get them for the professor." Whispered the blond hair man to the brown hair teenager.

"Fine so professor Ryan?" asked the blond hair man.

"You know it so I wonder what experiments he has planned for these rare Pokémon?" asked the teenager.

"Well you know that professor he will probably breed them first then conduct his disevolution projects on them." Snitched the blond man.

Back at camp everyone was asleep but me for 1 reason. I lost the poker game that we had to see who would keep watch.

When the sun came over the foot hill I knew that my friends would be up soon so I decided to be nice to them by cooking breakfast for them. What I had planned for them was pancakes but I forgot we had no mix and that we could not by any as Pokémon. So for breakfast we had berry juice and poffins. I made the poffins by the heat given off by Alana since she is a Flareon.

When they woke up to the smell of poffins they did not care how they got here or who made them they just dug in. While in the middle of breakfast a big pile of snow fell on us but we had no idea why.

"Surprise" I shouted trying to hold back the laughter from the looks on their faces when I shouted that I was the one who did it.

"You did that!" they all shouted at me at once with red faces and angry looks on them through the snow that had melted from Alana being a fire type and all.

"Oh come on you guys can't take a joke" I said still trying to hold back the laughter from there angry little eevee evolution faces.

"Ok fine I guess we deserved that for not thanking you for breakfast." Christine said in a soft tone.

Before I was able to say another word a net flew over all of us and bundled us all together from the shrinking net to contain us.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry if my last chapters were short I know already… and in this one I know that I didn't indent but that is fine right? Also I do not own Pokémon. And I'm not copying anyone on their ideas and that includes you YOSHIKIRB!**_

The Deevoultion Experiment

"Where are we and why do I feel dizzy?" Christine said in a confused voice that woke me up from the trap.

"_My of my talking Pokémon this is very interesting can't wait to test the experiment on them" _A deep male voice droned on.

I looked around and I saw we were in a lab and guess what Nick and Alana were in a different cage, but together. I also saw a man with short hair and I was waiting to see if one of his grunts would come in and say his name just wondering what it was made me angry. The thing that made no sense was why a Vaporean and a Glaceon were in the same cage and a Espeon and Flareon were in the other cage.

"_Sir the machine is all ready to start the experiment" _A grunt said coming into the room.

"_Fine just get out I'm going to talk to these Pokémon to see if they understand what we are doing" _The short hair man.

"I'm professor Pine or known as professor Oak's evil twin for the people who know him very well" Professor Pine told us as he came up to the two cages that were right next to each other that I never noticed before.

"What do you freaks need us for" I yelled that made the other cover their ears at the load yet low voice I had.

"Trevor, Calm down" Professor Pine told me when he came up to me.

"How did you know my name? And what is your deevoultion experiment?" I shouted to get some answers out of him.

"I will tell you later young ones but right now I will tell you about the deevoultion experiment because you deserve to know even though you are the test subjects." Pine told us in a calm yet scared voice.

For hours Pine told us about the experiment and all it was about was being able to cause Pokémon who's trainers don't want them to evolve for their many reasons that can change the way Pokémon are able to live their lives like making them live for about 25 years longer depending on the species of Pokémon they are but they decided to test it on the hardest evolution Pokémon the evolutions of eevee.

Most of us were asleep by the time Pine was finished telling us about the experiment and actually I was the only one still awake because I wanted to know how he knew my name and I really wanted to know what they were doing to us. Until I drifted off into a light sleep.

"What time is it?" I heard Christine say early in the morning.

"I don't know Christine just go back to bed" Nick yawed getting up like on a normal day.

"Don't tell her what to do" Alana joked around.

"Hey Trevor… Get up already sleepy head" Christine whispered preparing to use Hydro pump on my face.

I opened my eyes and when they were fully open I saw Christine as the first thing in my view but then I noticed that I had made a snow bed that I didn't even remember making. I also saw that all of us were in one big room with 4 different areas. The different areas were a volcano, a whirlpool, a golden tent (I think that is where the physic Pokémon live and a snow covered area that I was in.

"Why hello Trevor, Nick, Christine, and Alana" Pine said as he came into the room.

"Do you know why I know your name that is because I'm Trevor's father…" Pine said in a low voice.

"I don't believe you" Alana shouted with huge flames rising from her back.  
"Trevor I'm your father" Pine told me.

_**The thing is I don't own Star Wars or Pokémon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long finally got out for summer and I do make flaws so don't flame.**

The Experiment has Begun

"You're my father?" I questioned.

"No I was just thinking of something cool to say but I'm your uncle." Pine said.

"Ok then so do you have anything other than the deevoultion experiment?" Alana wondered.

"Yes, we will test the deevoultion experiment and we will try to swap a human's body and a Pokémon's body so that humans can understand what it is like to be a Pokémon." Pine proudly stood up saying this.

"Who's first?" Pine grinned evilly at us.

"For what?" Nick trying to read Pine's mind since he was an Espeon and all.

"Oh that, the deevoultion experiment, so who's first I will let you 4 all talk so 5 minutes" Pine confusingly said having something on his mind.

We all ran into the middle of the room, ready to say what was on our minds.

"I will go first so that you won't have to experience the torture of this and try to escape." I sadly gave up to help my friends.

"You can do it I trust you" Christine told me knowing the stakes and what I was doing for them.

"Does everyone agree to this?" I loudly said so Pine could hear.

"Sure I will miss you and I will never forget you" Alana and Christine starting to cry.

Nick just told me the same but used his physic abilities to tell me in a manlier manner.

As they said their goodbyes to me I knew that this was not the last time I would see them. So I went over to the doorway were Pine was and I said "I'm ready just don't harm my friends" before being carried off by the grunts. But before they picked me up they gave me something that made me fall asleep.

When I woke up I was in a lab that was all white and had only silver machines in it. So much for trying to be calm it looked like a lab in a horror movie. I didn't notice until now that I was strapped down to a table that had a giant laser above me with many different helmets, that I had no clue or the imagination to focus on what they did. Minute after minute went by I was waiting for them to come in those door to start the experiment. Sure enough after I thought they would never come in they came in the room, with their white lab coats and some had clipboards in their hands and other had computers.

"You ready?" Pine whispered in my ears that I wasn't sure when he came in because I never saw him come in, freaking me out.

"I guess" I told him in a weak voice that sounded like I just finished a school day or woke up.

"All righty boys let's get this show on the road!" Pine shouted to all the guys and gals in lab coats.

Before I knew it all the bright L.E.D. lights came on blinding me for a split second. When I was able to see again Pine was over by the wall and flicked a switch, the energy powered up the giant laser over my head I had the feeling this was going to be painful and a very interesting experience at the same time. The machine made a beeping noise then fired away at me. The flow of energy going through my body was intense and I could feel my icy powers being sucked out of me, the part that hurt the most was the shrinking from 2' 7" to 1 foot, the bones shrinking and shifting to the body of an Eevee hurt a ton and not to mention the weird feeling of getting younger without the knowledge being lost. Before I knew it the experiment was over and cheers came from all around me and I looked down at me and I was in fact an Eevee, and I was being let go from the horrible machine.

"Great work hanging in there" Pine told me excited by the fact the machine worked.

"Thanks it was nothing" I told him and I was surprised by the fact that my voice didn't change in the process.

"Well you can go back to where your friends are, we will be testing the other project tomorrow.

As I was escorted to the room that my friends were in, by a couple of grunts, I heard commotion over that the experiment worked and from that point on I knew that I was going to be seen every day by a ton of Pokémon researchers and the media. These next few months or so would be very annoying from my point of view.

Soon after 5 or so minutes I was back in the room I had been in with my friends and shrinking only showed me how big this room was now going to be. I looked around and noticed all my friends were at a table eating berries until they noticed me and came running over, I was terrified at first because what would you do if you saw Pokémon twice your size running at you full speed, and then I remembered that they were my friends and they would never try and hurt me on purpose.

"Oh look at you, so cute" Alana cheerfully told me.

"Trevor is that you?" Christine asked me questionably.

"Of course it's me who would it be Criss Angel?" I told them still a little scarce because of how big they were to me.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Christine told me as all three of them came up to me to give me a group hug.

"So Trevor was it scary?" Nick asked me joking of course.

"No it wasn't, but how big you three are is kind of scary because now I'm only one foot tall!" I told them all as they looked down at me.

"Oh" Alana sadly said.

"But it's ok because you all are my best friends" I told them trying to cheer them up a little.

"Ok then we better get to sleep the grunts will turn off the lights in a few minutes." Nick said considering the time.

This is going to be weird having to ask them if I could sleep with one of them because now I was afraid of being left alone. So I walked over to Alana who was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Can I sleep with you tonight because right now I'm afraid…" I asked her nicely before she cut me off.

"Sure I suppose until you are comfortable in that Eevee body you have now" She told me sweetly before laying down to fall asleep.

This was going to be weird if any others saw me sleeping with her because I never really want to show fear and if Nick saw this then I would be doomed if I were ever human again. Then I remembered what today was it was only 1 week before the professors would be in Sand Gem to turn us back to normal, we need to get out now and get there quick. That was all I could think about before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long update wait I was busy with vacation and I had a long time getting ideas for my fanatic, sorry about misspelling, so hope you enjoy this chapter. Cussing in this chapter like "fuck, and other strong language" but not much so that it still fits in its rating of "T"._

Time to Escape!

"Time to wake up, Trevor." A voice whispered into my ear somewhat familiar.

I opened my eyes and I noticed all my friends up and sitting in a half circle, waiting for me.

"I see you slept well" Nick told me, I thought the way he told me was like he was a little angry at me.

"Well, I did sleep well" I yawned.  
Still looking like giants to me I decided it would be good to get up of my lazy butt and stretch.

During the stretch this weird feeling inside of me came out. I didn't realize that the feeling was rage but it felt that the darkest side of me came out. The feeling was like a nightmare and an animal breaking through. I felt like I had be cage and all the rage was ready to explode out of me.

"Help me" I weakly sad collapsing to the ground, with the world slowly blacking out then back to the normal way an Eevee sees things.

"Are you hurt?" All my friends asked me concerned of what just happen to me.

"No, I feel better than ever" I told them in a deep voice while looking up with completely black eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked me assuming the worst, that I had become dark.

"I don't know this feeling inside of me just wanted out and I didn't know how to control it" I yelped in pain from fitting the darkest side of me.

"We need to fix you now!" Alana screamed out in fear that I would be lost in the end.

"No I don't I like this new dark side of me" I told them again in the deep voice with black eyes but I didn't let I stop there I went as dark as an Umbreon, I was still an Eevee though.

They didn't say a word as my dark transformation from a loving little Eevee to the darkest one of all when I evolved just then into an Umbreon. The evolution covered me in a dark cloud so my body changed to hold in my dark side.

"Dude, you just evolved!" Nick shouted with excitement.

"Well that was fun, we need to break out of here if we are to become human again!" I remembered why we were traveling from our home.

"Right, how will we do that?" Christine asked confused from all the events going on.

"I got it we need to escape at night, so we have cover and now that I'm a dark type I can guide you guys, so we can make up more ground." I told my plan to them in a whisper since I didn't know if they had cameras anywhere in the room.

"Ok tonight we break out; I think we should get some rest so we have energy to make it out." Nick told us using his physic to read our stress levels that will change the amount of energy we use just playing around in the stupid room.

We all decided to knock out the lights they had in the room and Nick used his physic to scan for the wall that we all would have to break down to get out side. The wall was the one by the lake in the room so we trained ourselves, which was weird because we normally trained Pokémon not as Pokémon.

When night fell we put our plan into action, the last chance before it was all too late. One thing we really needed to know was the location that we were being held at. I was the first to charge up a shadow ball to knock through the wall but it was soon called off due to the thought of what if the attack did not make it through and an alarm went off.

"It's time to shine!" I yelled out like in a war movie. "We all need to attack the wall at the same time or we may never get out if an alarm goes off, when the first attack happens and does not make it through."

We all powered up powerful attacks like hydro-pump, psycho boost, shadow ball, and over-heat. The powers all together went blasting through the wall like a knife through butter, yet with beauty of the training we put in to learn those moves. But with breaking through we set off an alarm that most of us knew was there in the first place because what villain is an idiot to not have put a basic alarm in the walls.

"Fuck, they are going in total lock down!" I yelled out with my dark voice.

Just then scientists with stun guns rushed around the outside and I soon realized we were in Jublilife city.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it. Also, I have no more ideas for this story, so if someone wants to use this idea as their own PM me first and the idea can be all yours but I will still have the story up on my page. Sorry if this chapter is short but it's the end of the story and my thoughts on it._

**The Ending**

All of us ran to get as far away from the dangerous individuals with stun guns, firing them from all around.

"Dammit" I gritted my teeth as I was hit with a stun gun.

They others still ran, when I noticed some missile heading straight for the head quarters of the evil professor.

**Boom!** The missile collided with the building sending a huge amount of flames spreading, as my friends and I as Pokémon survived the explosion that killed everyone in the head quarters but not the people of the town.

**After hours of walking**.

"We made it to Sandgem Town" I said with my last breath due to extreme exposition.

"Just in time" A voice said from behind us.

"We are ready to turn you back to normal" Professor Rowan flatly said.

"You also get shape shifting powers two" Professor Oak told us.

"Yeah" We all shouted happy about what was happening.

_So ends the Journey, I know this was short but if anyone wants the idea just PM me about it and the first gets the idea. *I know many of the readers of this story can write it a lot better*_


End file.
